Fluffiest Creddie Fluff ever!
by CrackersKay
Summary: Here is a collection of really cheesy creddie stories. Each story has a separate summary.
1. Chapter 1

**iDon't Kiss**

**What would have happened if Carly had lied about kissing ****Ben Huebscher, the boy who she claimed to kiss? Sam thinks the name's a bit fishy, so she wants her and Freddie set off to try and track down this so called real person. Will they succeed? Set straight after iKiss. **

Freddie and Sam looked at each other awkwardly. "Who _is _Ben Huebscher?" Asked Sam suddenly. Freddie gave Sam a funny look then chuckled slightly. "Um, apparently Carly's first kiss." He grinned. Shaking her head, Sam mumbled something. Freddie got up. "Sam, you really are funny. But seriously, you don't have to get so worked up about this Ben Hoober…Whatever." Shooting Freddie a dirty look, she yelled "Excuse me, Benson but I _do _have to get worked up about it!" And she stormed off the fire escape.

"Sam? Sam!" Shouted Freddie, running after her. "GRR! What da ya want Benson?" Sam sighed giving Freddie a look of complete board-ness. "Why are you so bothered about this guy?" Questioned Freddie, folding his arms. "'Cause," Sam grunted, lowering her voice, "If there is no such person called whatever, then…there'd have been no point kissing you!" Finished Sam, a broad smile forming on her face. Freddie looked even more agitated. "And why would that be Sam?" Sam howled with laughter. "WHAT? As you're too dumb to realize, if Carly has never kissed anyone, that means this whole argument and everything is her fault! Can't you see? I need to find this guy, and you're gonna help me!"

"Sam what the heck? We don't have a clue where this guy lives, what state he's from of anything apart from his name! How are we gonna find him?" Asked Freddie, getting impatient. "With a little Sam magic." She grunted as her and Freddie walked back into the Shay's apartment. Carly was pacing round, looking worried. "There you are! Sam, you did the right thing." Jogging up to her, Carly gives Sam a hug. There is an awkward silence for about ten seconds, before Carly breaks it. "So…What did you to do out there?" Making a horse sound with her lips. When Carly's turned around to head over to the kitchen, Sam shook her head violently at Freddie and gave him a death glare. Mouthing 'GO!' at Freddie. Sam followed Carly as Freddie obediently said goodbye then excited out the door.

"So Carls, who actually _is _Ben Hoobersmooth or whatever? Did he used to go to our school?" Asked Sam, coming face to face with Carly. Not bothering to look up, the flustered girl quickly answered. "He was a boy. Um…we met at, I mean. Ben was one of Spencer's book club ladies' son. Yeah! But then he moved away to Texas and bye bye Ben." Finished the now satisfied girl, a big smile upon her face. But Sam wasn't going to be deprived much further, so decided to pry even more into Carly's kiss. "What did he look like? Does Spencer know him? Who's his mom? Why did you never tell me? Do you think he's…?" "SAM!" Carly folded her arms and gave Sam a frustrated look, but the blonde ham lover continued even further. "I bet he was ugly! That's why you never told anyone. In fact, he's probably even worse than Gibby. Or did you just kiss him to get over the fact that you probably wouldn't kiss anyone for another, what, five years?" That was it. Sam had gone too far. She'd pushed and pushed and pushed Carly, torturing her mentally with every question. There were tears in the brunette's eyes. "The truth?" Howled Carly, glaring at Sam with a look of pure hatred, but Sam nodded all the same. "There never was a Ben whatever, okay! You happy?" Carly flung her arms up and ran upstairs.

The truth was, Freddie hadn't gone home. He'd gone outside and realized this was a good time to fix some stuff for iCarly, so had gone back up in the lift. Unfortunately for Carly though, it was her favorite place to go when upset. And who did she bump into when he was on his way down? Good old Freddie, that's who it was. "Sorry Carls I'm just heading…Hey. Are you okay?" Freddie put a hand on Carly's shoulder but she shoved him off. "No Freddie, I'm not okay!" Running over to her beanbag, Carly through herself on it and burst into heavy sobs. "There never was a Ben Huebscher. I guess you're happy now that none of us have kissed!" Freddie felt very, very guilty indeed. If he'd known this, he _never _would have kissed Sam, but saved his first for Carly. "Um, actually Carly, I…Sam and I…kissed." Straight after Freddie had finished there was a piercing scream from Carly, followed by curses. Deciding to stand clear, Freddie tried to back up to his tech kart, but to no avail as Carly was already speed-walking towards him.

"Do you know why I lied, Benson?" Freddie shook his head. He'd never been so scared of anyone before, not even Sam. "It's because I didn't want something like what happened to you, happen to me! That's why Sam lied as well. But do want the real reason?" Carly screeched, making Freddie walk faster and faster to the door. Noticing this, Carly quickly yelled it out. "'Cause I was saving it for you Freddie!" Bursting into tears once again, Carly threw herself onto the car.

Freddie stood shell shocked. "Carls?" He stammered in a calm voice. "It's kind of funny…" "It is _not _funny…" "You did not let me finish." Exclaimed Freddie firmly. "It is funny, because…I was saving my first kiss for you as well." There was a big silence for a few seconds, followed by a muffled sniff. Carly finally got up. Her eyes were blotchy and her nose red, but she still looked beautiful to Freddie. Without warning, she ran up to him and kissed Freddie passionately before retreating. "Thank you Freddie. For showing me what I couldn't see before." Smiled Carly. She turned to leave, but Freddie stopped her. "Carly wait!" She turned at him and grinned sweetly. "Does this mean we're like, boyfriend-girlfriend now?" Carly approached Freddie slowly. "Yes Freddie. Yes it does." And they kissed, but this time, Freddie did not retreat.

**I know iSaved your life is after iKiss but can we just pretend it is set later in this story. And sorry for the sort of cheesy ending but I am a genuine creddie fan, even though occasionally I write seddie fan fics.**


	2. What goes on

"**What goes on?"**

**Okay so before anyone gets confused, you know how Freddie or Sam always says "What goes on?" meaning hello and stuff. Yeah? Well this story is based on that. So if you haven't ever heard either of them say it, just watch a few second season episodes and you'll see. **

"What goes on?" Freddie said as he entered the Shay's apartment. He wasn't surprised to see Carly and Sam sat on the couch watching Girly Cow and tucking into a big bowl of popcorn. "Oh hey." Smiled Carly. Sam just grunted while Carly patted the space next to her for Freddie to sit down. "Fredweird won't like _this! _Carls, he's a boy. Well, I think." Snarled Sam. Carly and Freddie just rolled their eyes, and he sat down all the same.

Twenty minutes later the gang were at the Groovy Smoothie. They sat on their usual table, discussing the next iCarly. "You know, I think Freddie should come on more often because…"

"WHAT? The nub can't go _on _camera! He bores the audience like crazy." Yelled Sam. Freddie raised an eyebrow and made an 'Uh!' sound, to make him seem offended. "Actually Sam, a lot of fans want him on more often. Mostly girls but…" Carly trailed off. Sam grinned, a mischievous smile forming on her face.

"What Carly here is trying to say here is that she wants you on the show so she can drool over you more!" Carly's mouth fell open and Freddie's eyes were about to pop out his sockets.

"Sam!" Hissed Carly. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't _like _Freddie that way?"

"Yeah." Agreed Sam sarcastically. "That's totally what it says in your diary."

The two brunettes glared at Sam. Freddie: Sam was probably lying, Carly had clearly stated she'd never like him that way. Carly: Sam had read her diary? She was dead meat!

"Why the _frick _did you read my diary?" Sam's smile grew even bigger.

"Oh so you're not denying that it says you like Freddie?" Casually stated the blond girl.

"What?" Growled Carly, but she seemed to be losing the battle. Freddie just sat and stared at the girls. Sam tapped her foot impatiently. "W…So _what _if I like Freddie? That doesn't change the fact that we're going to _stay _friends." Freddie's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish and Sam's face was a picture.

"Uh, yeah it does. Finally, Carly has feelings for the nub." There were tears welling up in Carly's eyes as she stormed out of the Groovy Smoothie.

"Carly! Carly wait!" Yelled Freddie desperately. "How could you be so _hateful? _Reading Carly's diary is one thing, but making her admit she had feelings for me? You really are a skunk bag." And following in Carly's footsteps, Freddie stormed out.

Freddie eventually found Carly crying on her bed. "What goes on?" Asked Freddie, pleadingly.

"Go away Freddie." Sniffed the girl.

"Carly, can we please just talk?" Sighed the male brunette, sitting down next to Carly and patting her on the back. There was no reply from Carly, only a muffled sniff. "Well, I'm gonna talk anyway. Carls, if it's true you like me, sniff once, if Sam was lying, sniff twice." There was silence for a while, before there was one sniff. Freddie closed his eyes tight, waiting for the second, but none came. Eventually, Carly sat up, Freddie's arm still around her. "I do like you Freddie, and have for a while now. But I just don't _want _to go out with you. Don't ask me why it's complicated." Freddie sighed sadly and got up. Carly texted violently on her phone.

"What are you doing Carls?" Carly grunted impatiently waiting for Freddie to leave.

"Texting Sam." Biting his lip, Freddie turned to the door. His heart panged hard on his chest, beating faster with every breath.

"So…I'm leaving now." Said Freddie, stepping closer and closer to the door. Carly just nodded, obviously not listening.

"I…I love you." Grumbled the boy hopefully. There was silence before he gave up and left out the door. He sniffed, waiting for a reply, but none came until he'd gone far around the corner and down the stairs.

"I love you to, Freddie." But sadly, he would never ever know what Carly had said, for the next day was the night of the overnight school projects, where he would forget everything he had ever felt towards Carly.

**Yep. I just wrote this sad creddie story. I know what the title of the collection says but I wanted a story out there like this.**


End file.
